Fishing? Not The Brightest Idea
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Bermula dari kejadian yang melibatkan ikan, Luc dan Viki memutuskan untuk memancing. Namun, rentetan kesialan terus menimpa Luc. Dan ini berujung pada Yam Koo. AUTHOR PUNYA PERTANYAAN yang diselipin di akhir cerita.


**Disclaimer** : GensoSuikoden II © Konami

**Warning** : OoC, abal, aneh, _**un-beta-ed**_, dan **bodoh**_**.**_ _You've been warned!_

**A/N** : Terinspirasi dari OST FF VIII; Fisherman's Horizon. Diketik ditemani alunan OST _game-game_ lama. _Author_ gila nan abal ini memutuskan untuk membuat _one-shot_ yang berpusat pada dua karakter dari Suikoden II; Luc dan Viki (_pair favorite_ saya! KYA! XD) _**/got shot**_. Tapi, ini cuman _slight_ LucxViki. Ehm, trus, _one-shot_ ini mengambil waktu saat di pertengahan game. Ada banyak kata-kata Indonesia asli yang di-_italic_ atas unsur kesengajaan. Apalagi kira-kira yg perlu saya kasih tahu? Emmm, kayaknya itu aja :) Ok, lah! Mari mulai cerita gaje ini!

* * *

><p><strong>l F<strong>_i_**sh**_i_**ng? Not The Br**_i_**ghtest **_I_**dea l  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Redup. Hanya berkas-berkas sinar rembulan yang masuk.<p>

Hening. 'Tak ada derap langkah maupun obrolan ria yang tertangkap telinga.

Sunyi lengkap dengan senyap. Benar-benar situasi yang damai.

Saat ini, malam menjadi latar waktu. Aula besar Istana Dunan menjadi latar tempatnya. Sunyi senyap menjadi latar suasanya.

_Mungkin tidak…_

Kenapa tidak?

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Dahinya mengkerut. Batinnya menggerutu kesal.

"_Viki ini ngeganggu banget. Tidur sambil ngigau gitu," _keluh Luc kesal dalam hati. Dia masih di posisinya yang biasa. Namun, kini raut wajahnya yang sudah masam nampak makin masam.

Di sudut ruangan di mana cermin teleportasi sakti bersemayam, berdirilah—ralat—Viki tengah melakukan kebiasaannya di malam hari. Tidur berdiri sambil melontarkan kata-kata 'tak jelas.

"IKAN! IKAN!" malam ini, ternyata ikanlah kata yang dipilih olehnya.

Namun, entah hantu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia mengigau—ralat—teriak-teriak histeris seperti ini.

"IKAN!" pekiknya lagi.

Luc mendengus, raut wajahnya kini makin mengkerut, batin merutuk kesal.

"MAU IKAN!" kali ini, bukan hanya berteriak, Viki juga tidur sambil berjalan. Dan malang nasib Luc, Viki ternyata berjalan seraya menjulur-julurkan tongkatnya ke arah Luc.

"He-hei! Aku bukan ikan!" protes Luc. Viki 'tak menggubris. Tetap dilanjutkan olehnya aksi liarnya **(?)** itu.

"Viki!" Darah Luc kini telah naik hingga ke kepala. Kesal, iapun dengan cepat menggenggam kedua bahu Viki, "SADAR!" Entah prajurit yang ada di sana terganggu atau tidak, teriakkan Luc yang pasti cukup keras untuk membangunkan Viki dari dunia mimpinya.

"Huh? Ikan?" gadis polos nan lugu itu berujar kebingungan. Bola mata bulat miliknya berkerlip redup, menerawangi sosok pemuda yang kini tengah _bete_ setengah mati.

Setelah memakan waktu 20 hingga 25 detik, kesadaran Viki kini telah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Tuan Luc?" tanyanya bingung. Kedua bola mata kemudian mendaratkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Luc yang sedaritadi menggenggam erat bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menggenggam bahuku?" kali ini, pertanyaannya lengkap dengan kerutan dahi.

Luc yang baru saja menyadari hal ini sontak melepaskan genggamannya. Kesal, iapun mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tadi tidur sambil berjalan—meneriakkan ikan dan ikan," jelas Luc seraya berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri.

Viki yang mendengar ini langsung memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ikan.

Namun, ternyata otak Luc lebih cepat merespon. "Kenapa? Kau ingin makan ikan?"

Mendengar kata _'makan'_ dan _'ikan'_ membangkitkan ingatan Viki sepenuhnya. Perutnya sontak mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi 'tak asing yang menandakan bahwa perut seseorang tengah menjerit kelaparan. Dan Luc paham betul akan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya…" Viki memulai penjelasannya dengan ragu, "saat di Desa Banner tadi, aku melihat ikan. Ikan bakar. Tampak enak. Aku laper dan mau makan. Tapi…" Penjelasannya terputus di tengah jalan. Wajahnya kini tertunduk malu. Jemari-jemari mungil berkutat satu sama lain.

Luc menaikkan satu alisnya secara skeptis mendengar hal ini. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya. "Kau pasti 'tak punya uang, 'kan? Dan sekarang, keinginanmu untuk memakan ikan membuatmu hingga bermimpi." tebakannya jitu.

Viki sontak menaikkan kepalanya. "He-eh…" Merasa malu karena ketahuan 'tak punya uang, ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan lugu.

Desahan kecil—hanya itu yang Luc lontarkan.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan soal ikan dan kembali ke tempatmu," perintahnya dingin.

"Tapi…" Viki kini manyun. Luc hanya memandangi dengan _bete_.

"Aku bukan tempat ikan. 'Tak ada gunanya kau bicarakan hal mengenai ikan denganku. Kembalilah. Jangan ganggu aku," ujar Luc dengan begitu ketus.

Perkataan yang Luc lontarkan ini terasa bagaikan duri di telinga Viki. Perasaan lembut gadis polos ini goyah, terasa sakit.

"Hiks…" ia terisak, mulai menangis.

"_Oh, tidak…"_ batin Luc. Sedingin apapun hatinya, air mata perempuan adalah satu hal yang dapat melelehkan es di hatinya.** (_author_ ingin muntah karena ke-lebay-annya sendiri)**

"Su-sudahlah… Jangan cengeng begitu," ujar Luc, masih berusaha supaya terdengar seketus mungkin.

Namun, ini malah membuat mata bundar Viki semakin basah dengan air mata. 'Tak kuasa menahan segala perasaan, iapun akhirnya manangis lepas bak anak kecil diambil permennya.

"Viki, jangan—"

"HUAAA!"

Terlambat. Tangisannya sudah 'tak terelakkan lagi.

Luc kini panik. Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan gadis di depannya ini? _Berpikirlah, Luc_.

"Viki, bagaimana kalau kita memancing?" ajak Luc dengan cepat. _Ide sepertinya datang begitu cepat padanya…_

Viki terdiam. Mata bundarnya membesar, menerawangi wajah Luc secara seksama.

"_Ugh…"_ ini membuat Luc 'tak nyaman.

"Memancing?" tanya Viki dengan begitu polos.

Luc menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kemudian menjawab, "Ya. Memancing ikan. Kita bisa lakukan di pelabuhan istana ini."

_Ikan… _Satu kata itu menghapus air mata Viki. Satu kata itu bahkan mengembalikan senyum manisnya.

Dengan semangat menggebu, iapun meng-iya-kan ajakan Luc, "Ayo kita memancing ikan!"

-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-

"Tuan Luc, kok ikannya belum muncul-muncul, yah?" tanya Viki seraya mencuil-cuil lengan kiri Luc dengan jahil.

Luc hanya bisa mencibir kesal. Wajahnya menekuk. Pandangan mata menatap ke depan lurus-lurus.

"Tuan Luuuc!" namun, Viki ternyata 'tak menyadari tampang _bete_ Luc dan terus saja mencuil lengannya.

Luc mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kemudian menjawab dengan penuh kesabaran, "Aku sedang memancing, Viki. Ini butuh waktu. Kau bisa sabar menunggu, 'kan?"

Rentet perbuatan menyebalkan Viki sontak terhenti setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Luc. Batinnya meng-iya-kan perkataan Luc. Dan kini, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Luc, memandangi _Wind Rod_ milik Luc yang tengah mengambang di atas permukaan air.

_Wind Rod milik Luc mengambang di atas permukaan air? Tanya kenapa?_

Saat ini, mereka—ralat—Luc tengah memancing di pelabuhan Istana Dunan. Karena hari sudah malam dan Yam Koo sudah terlelap, maka mereka—ralat—Viki memutuskan akan lebih baik jika mereka memancing menggunakan _Wind Rod_ milik Luc. _Wind Rod_ milik Luc dililitkan seutas tali tipis yang Viki temukan entah dari mana. Sedangkan umpannya, diambil dari sembarang serangga yang kebetulan numpang lewat.

Sebenarnya, Luc membantah keras rencana Viki untuk menjadikan _Wind Rod_-nya sebagai alat pancing. Namun, air mata Viki nyatanya mampu meluluhkan perangai dinginnya.

Luc mendesah sebal seraya terus menunggu datangnya ikan—hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang.

"Tuan Luc," panggil Viki setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Hn…?" hanya itu respon yang Luc berikan. Tangan kiri menopang dagu. Pandangan mata masih 'tak beralih sedikitpun dari _Rod_ miliknya.

Viki terdiam sejenak seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya di air. Bola mata hitamnya memantulkan _figure_ Luc yang tampak bosan dan _bete_.

_Dia tahu…_ Luc 'tak banyak bicara maupun bersosialisasi.

_Dia tahu…_ Walau turut serta berpartisipasi dalam dua perang, teman bukanlah suatu hal yang Luc punya. Dan Viki 'tak pernah masuk ke dalam hitungan orang yang dekat dengan Luc.

_Dan, dia selalu tahu…_ Raut wajah dingin itu memancarkan kekosongan dan kesepian yang mendalam.

"Apa aku ini teman Tuan Luc?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja Viki lontarkan sontak membuat kedua alis Luc terangkat. Dia terdiam, 'tak tahu jawaban apa yang baiknya diberikan.

"Apa aku ini teman Tuan Luc?" Viki mengulang pertanyaannya sambil terus menatap Luc lurus-lurus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh begitu?" Luc malah membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

Kali ini, Viki malah terkekeh. Luc yang terheranpun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Habisnya, aku sering kali memperhatikan Tuan Luc berdiri di depan batu besar itu sendirian. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran apa Tuan Luc punya teman apa tidak."

Sebuah jeda. Viki berhenti tiba-tiba di pertengahan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke bawah, menatap riak air yang kini tengah menari-nari. Wajah mungilnya kini tertutup helai-helai rambut lembut.

Namun, detik-detik yang berlalu diselimuti keheningan ini membuatnya merasa 'tak nyaman. Atas dasar itu, Viki memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi menggangunya, "Dan… Apa Tuan Luc menganggapku sebagai teman?"

Luc sontak menaikkan kedua alis. Bola mata _emerald_ memandang sosok Viki lekat-lekat dengan heran.

"…_Kenapa? Kenapa dia peduli?"_ batinnya.

Namun sesungguhnya, ada sedikit—hanya sedikit—perasaan asing yang kini bergejolak dalam sanubarinya.

_**Perasaan senang**_…

Senang, karena ternyata, seseorang masih peduli. Senang, karena ternyata, seseorang yang 'tak terduga berharap untuk menjadi temannya.

"Hm… Mungkin teman seperjuangan," jawab Luc sesingkat mungkin seraya berusaha untuk menahan senyuman simpul yang hampir saja lepas.

Yah… _Magician_ yang satu ini memang dikenal dengan perangainya yang dingin. Dan sampai detik inipun, ia masih berusaha untuk mempertahankannya—walau batinnya kini bergejolak dalam kesenangan.

Tapi, bagi seorang gadis bodoh layaknya Viki, jawaban seperti ini sudah bisa membuat wajahnya berseri-seri kegirangan.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya. Tatapannya kini berbinar-binar memandangi Luc.

"Ya…" jawaban Luc masih saja singkat.

Namun, satu kata itu sudah terasa cukup bagi Viki. Senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia gembira… Gembira karena baru saja mendapat teman baru.

"Teman!" ujar Viki, berusaha memastikan. Luc mengalihkan padangan, berusaha untuk 'tak menggubris gadis di sampingnya itu.

Viki tetap 'tak menyerah. "Tuan Luc, kita teman!" Kali ini, ia malah menarik-narik lengan kiri Luc dengan penuh semangat.

Luc sontak mengerutkan kening. Ia lalu mendengus kesal. Perasaan senangnya kini tertutupi perasaan kesal dan jengkel.

_Viki mulai bertindak menyebalkan…_

Pada awalnya, Luc sama sekali 'tak bergeming. Namun, itu 'tak akan bertahan lama.

Malang memang nasibnya. Ketika Viki masih terus menarik-narik lengannya, seekor ikan tiba-tiba datang menyerbu umpannya. Dan ikan ini—ikan salmon—ternyata berukuran cukup besar. Cukup besar, dan cukup untuk membuat Luc kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Viki! Hentikan!" teriaknya seraya berusaha untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Raut wajahnya sekarang berubah panik. Bola mata _emerald _ikut membesar dalam kepanikan—takut kalau saja ia terjatuh ke dalam air.

"Kita teman!" Viki masih saja berusaha memastikan. 'Tak digubris olehnya sosok Luc yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh itu.

"Ya! Teman! Teman! Tapi, Tolong hentikan dulu!"

Mendengar deklarasi Luc yang meresmikan bahwa mereka benar-benar teman, Viki dengan yakin langsung melepas tarikannya dari lengan Luc.

_Beruntung?_

Tidak… Malang nasib Luc. Viki ternyata melepas tarikannya pada _moment_ yang salah.

Dan…

'_BYUSH!' _adalah suara yang menandakan bahwa Luc telah dengan sukses jatuh lepas ke dalam air. _Air yang amat—__**sangat**__—dingin…_

"Ooopsss…"

-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-**O**-

Kayu-kayu kering terbakar bara api yang dengan lemah gemulai menari-nari. Gumpalan asap abu-abu naik perlahan ke atas terbawa oleh angin. Bau ikan bakar harum dan sedap tercium.

Masih di pelabuhan Istana Dunan, sosok dua orang dapat terlihat duduk di dekat perapian yang berjarak hanya setengah meter dari lop-lop tempat Yam Koo menaruh peralatan memancingnya.

"Tuan Luc mau ikannya tidak?" tanya Viki seraya menjulurkan potongan daging ikan kepada Luc.

Luc hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia 'tak menginginkan ikan—atau apapun itu—saat ini. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan satu hal sekarang; kehangatan.

Tercebur ke dalam air dingin tadi memang menjadi kesialan bagi Luc—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, keberuntungan bagi Viki karena ikan salmonnya ternyata berhasil tertangkap.

Dan kini, Viki tengah dilanda perasaan senang. Pertama, karena berhasil mewujudkan impiannya** (?)** untuk memakan ikan. _Kedua?_ Luc berhasil menjadi teman barunya. Walau keduanya diraih dengan mengorbankan Luc. Tapi...

"ACHO!" Luc mulai bersin. Rasa dingin yang menggeluti tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kelopak matanya mulai meredup. Pikirannya mulai berkabut.

Oh… Betapa ia mendambakan kehangatan saat ini. Karena, bara api di depannya ternyata 'tak cukup membuat rasa dingin yang sedaritadi menggeluti pergi menjauh.

Viki yang melihat ini mengerutkan dahi. Dan, benar-benar hal yang langka bagi _Magician_ lunglai satu ini untuk bisa _connect _otaknya pada saat-saat tertentu. Namun, kecemasan dengan jelas mengukir raut wajahnya. Ya, dia menyadari kondisi Luc yang tiap detiknya semakin memburuk. Dan, tepat sekali yang ia rasakan kali ini; ia cemas…

"Tuan Luc? Kau kedinginan?" ia mulai bertanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja…" Luc berusaha menjawab walau hasilnya ternyata 'tak sesuai dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

Luc tidak baik-baik saja. Dan Viki tahu betul akan hal ini.

"Kita masuk saja, yah? Di dalam _'kan_ lebih hangat," Viki—yang tumben-tumbennya pintar—dengan cepat menyarankan. Ditaruh olehnya sisa ikan yang tadi dimakannya di dekat perapian.

Luc 'tak mengeluarkan satupun kata. Ia hanya menggeleng, tanda 'tak setuju dengan saran Viki. Ini membuat Viki bingung.

_Kenapa Luc 'tak mau masuk ke dalam untuk menghangatkan diri?_

"Kalau begitu, akan kuambilkan selimut. Tuan Luc tunggu di sini sebentar, yah," kata Viki seraya mulai beranjak pergi dari posisinya.

Namun, entah apa yang merasuki benak Luc, tangan kirinya secara ajaib menggenggam lengan Viki—mencegah kepergiannya. Gadis itu sontak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luc. Bola matanya kini menerawangi sosok Luc yang masih terus saja menggigil kedinginan.

Samar-samar diterpa dinginnya angin malam, Luc berkata, "Ja-jangan pergi… Te-temani aku…"

Entah pendengaran Viki sedang menipunya atau tidak, namun, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Luc. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia kemudian duduk di samping Luc. Kedua kaki didekap erat di dada. Bola mata _onyx_ berkerlip redup terpancar sinar perapian.

Hening… Semuanya kini menjadi hening.

_**Dan dingin…**_

"Viki…" panggil Luc. Ia dengan cepat memecahkan keheningan yang untuk beberapa detik menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya?" Vikipun menoleh.

_**Dingin sekali…**_

"Ki-kita teman _'kan_?" tanyanya, masih berusaha untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menggeluti tubuh.

_Tanya apa si Luc ini? _

"Tentu saja, Tuan Luc," jawab Viki seraya memancarkan senyum simpul, "kita teman."

_**Butuh kehangatan…**_

"Te-teman… selalu menolong teman… Iya _'kan_?"

Walaupun 'tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini membawanya, Viki tetap tersenyum. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepala, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Luc.

Seringaian langsung muncul menghiasi wajah pucat Luc setelah mengetahui jawaban yang Viki berikan. Perlahan, jemari-jemari panjangnya berjalan, berjalan mendekati tangan Viki.

_**Dia hangat… **_

Diraba olehnya kehangatan yang melekat pada tangan Viki. Dinikmati, setiap sensasi yang ada.

Viki yang merasa terganggu oleh sentuhan asing pada tangannya 'tak kuasa bertanya, "Tuan Luc, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Viki, Luc malah memberikan respon dengan mangajukan pertanyaan lain. "Vi-Viki… Kau tentu 'tak keberatan menolong seorang… teman… _'kan_?" Kali ini, tangan Luc berpindah tempat. Berpindah dari tangan Viki, menuju ke pundaknya.

Entah mengapa, detak jantung Viki meningkat; dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan perasaan ragu dan bimbang yang menyelimuti, iapun memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Ya… Tentu aku 'tak keberatan…"

_**Bagus…**_

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Luc dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungil Viki ke dalam pelukannya. Didekap tubuh itu erat-erat, tanpa ada sedikitpun perasaan ragu ataupun malu.

Entah apa yang merasukinya malam ini… _Mungkin karena kedinganan?_ Mungkin…

"Tolong aku… hangatkan tubuhku…" gumamnya dengan suara lemas juga lembut.

Jujur saja, Viki sontak kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apalagi, orang yang mendekap erat tubuhnya adalah Luc. Namun, jika itu dilakukan untuk seorang '_**teman**_', rasanya batinnya bisa—sedikit—menerima.

Yah… Hitung-hitung Viki membayar segala perbuatannya kepada Luc malam ini. Terutama, karena telah membuat Luc basah kuyup tercubur ke air yang amat—**sangat**—dingin.

Namun, mau dibilang temanpun, perasaan canggung tetaplah ada. Terutama bagi Viki. Detik-detik yang kian berlalu membuat hatinya kian 'tak nyaman. Walau 'tak terlihat, ia yakin 100% bahwa wajahnya mulai memerah. Belum lagi ditambah dengan minimnya jarak di antara mereka, membuat debaran jantung satu sama lain terdengar jelas.

"Tu-Tuan Luc…" panggil Viki ragu-ragu.

Sungguh, perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan begitu mengganjal. Hampir saja ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat Luc. Namun, seperti biasa, Luc selalu lebih cepat.

"Sshh… Diamlah…" perintahnya seraya terus mendekap erat tubuh Viki.

Walau semua perasaan asing yang mengganggu itu masih ada, kali ini, Viki memutuskan untuk diam. Ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Luc.

Demi teman… _atau mungkin tidak?_

Entahlah… Dan jujur saja, keduanya 'tak tahu. Mereka 'tak begitu yakin kenapa mereka melakukan hal-hal macam ini. Penalaran mereka tengah 'tak bekerja.

_Dan…_

Kehangatan masing-masing perlahan membawa keduanya melayang ke alam mimpi. Terlelap, dalam satu dunia di mana 'tak ada insan lain selain keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>l Ep<strong>_i_**lo****g**u**e l**

* * *

><p>Sinar rembulan meredup. Sinar matahari datang membelah horison. Langit hitam yang pekat berubah warna menjadi oranye cerah yang memberi kesan menyambut.<p>

'_Tok! Tok! Tok!' _suara bakiak kayu milik Yam Koo terdengar 'tak begitu jauh dari tempat pemancingan di Istana Dunan.

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya ia akan _nongkrong_ di tempat pemancingan itu. Namun, berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Pagi ini, langkah kakinya lunglai. Kelopak matapun masih meredup.

_Masih ngantuk rupanya…_

Yam Koo kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menguap seraya menghembuskan nafas orang-baru-bangun-tidur. Dia benar-benar dilanda kantuk berat. Buktinya saja, dia 'tak menyadari dua makhluk—Luc dan Viki—yang tengah terlelap di tempat _nongkrong_-nya.

Sialnya, ia 'tak menyadari daging ikan salmon yang tergeletak lepas di atas tanah. Dan malang nasibnya. Kaki kiri Yam Koo rupanya 'tak sengaja menginjak daging empuk itu. Dan ini membawanya berujung pada nasib yang dialami oleh Luc tadi malam.

Tepat… Ia dengan sukses terpeleset, lalu tercebur ke dalam air yang amat—**sangat**—dingin itu.

Saat dua orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kesialan yang menimpa Yam Koo ini terlelap dengan begitu pulas, Yam Koo dengan susah payah—ditambah kedinginan—naik ke atas permukaan.

Mungkin dia harus memanggil Tai Ho untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, layaknya Luc meminta Viki untuk melakukan hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong> l 结束<strong>**-J**_i_**e Sh**u** l**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Akhirnya selesai juga cerita aneh ini. _Author_ harusnya melanjutkan _fic_ Threads of Fate yang belum ke-_update_ itu, serta melanjutkan _fic request_. Tapi, ide ini ngeganggu banget, sekalian aja di-_post_. Jadi, bagaimana? Kritk, saran juga pendapat saya terima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

><p><strong>.::SESI PERTANYAAN::.<strong>

Jadi, seperti yang telah disebutkan di summary, _author_ punya pertanyaan. Pertanyaan mengenai sebuah _web site_ buatan orang Jepang yang berisi Luc and Viki Domei. Tolong PM saya kalau anda tahu sesuatu mengenai _web site_ ini :D (karena ada pertanyaan yg berhubungan dgn _game visual novel_-nya yg mau saya tanyakan)

**.::T.H.A.N.K.S::.**


End file.
